Por un futuro incierto
by tsubasa14
Summary: Los pensamientos deben ser expresados aunque muchas veces uno no sabe decirlos correctamente.


**Capitulo único: Lo que nos depara el futuro siempre es incierto.**

**L**a noche se presta para la celebración que se está llevando a cabo en la ciudad capital del pueblo mágico de Faire, los grandes juegos mágicos han concluido con un resultado esperada para muchos e imposible para otros Fairy Tail había ganado después de quedar últimos los pasados juegos, incluso de haber perdido el reconocimiento de medio mundo durante siete años. El ultimo día había sido de sorpresas, Natsu había sido reemplazado por Juvia, y cada uno de los cincos mostro un combate excepcional. Luxus había derrotado a uno de los diez magos más poderosos de todo el concejo, demostrando que el nieto del tercero es un mago a considerar a un futuro, Erza derrotando a Minerva después de enfrentarse a Kagura. Nos dio a entender que La Titania ostentaría el titulo de la maga femenina más poderosa de Fairy Tail, Gajeel se hizo notar al derrotar a Rouge a pesar de que este último tenía un poder considerable. Gray cumpliendo su juramento de nunca dejarse vencer por un enemigo dos veces, le hizo recordar a la primera que muchas veces el resultado de un combate se basa en la fuerza del corazón y no en la fuerza bruta. Pero fue junto a Juvia que nos mostro que el trabajo en equipo bien hecho siempre será mejor que luchar solo. Haciendo que Lyon y su pequeña compañera se lo pensaran antes de enfrentar a los magos en una batalla por parejas.

Pero la diversión también venia para celebrar que habían sobrevivido a la invasión del futuro, había sido una lucha tremenda y aunque había habido bajas celebraban para honrar a todos aquellos que lucharon para tener un futuro, aunque ya no estaban aquí se les recordaría como héroes, el rey ya estaba pensando en una forma para que las generaciones venideras supieran que su vida se debía a la de los caídos. La fiesta había empezado después de descansar un rato, atender a los heridos y recoger a los caídos, todos estaban en el estadio que por milagro se había mantenido en pie, mañana quizás funcione como refugio para aquellos que quedaban en pie, pero incluso los civiles tenían las enormes ganas de celebrar por ver la luna esta noche.

La comida no se hacía esperar, el banquete era por demás exquisito y los magos disfrutaban de ellos. Un sayer en especial estaba entretenido con la comida, a su lado su peculiar gato estaba saboreando los diferentes mariscos que se habían servido. Una maga rubia bailaba animadamente con un espíritu celestial en vista de que su amigo le ponía mucha más atención a la comida que a ella. La maga Titania hace rato había desaparecido con Jellal tenían una conversación pendiente o ella le exigiría explicaciones al mago fugitivo. Aunque no lo seria por mucho tiempo, el rey había considerado brindar su apoyo incondicional a ese mago en particular, no importaba sus actos pasados en el presente había ganado el perdón a ojos de muchos e irían en contra del consejo de ser necesario.

Muchos magos estaban bailando y aunque mañana negaran sus sentimientos estaban bailando con las personas que consideraban su otra mitad, Ever estaba demasiado animada a lado de Elfman, Gajeel con la pequeña Levi ellos eran observados por el resto del equipo de ella, después de todo esos dos tenían que asegurarse de que Levi estuviese bien fuera con quien fuera. Pero había una pareja que llamaba la atención esa era Juvia y Gray, cierto que el chico se veía un poco incomodo y sonrojado ante la mirada que Lyon le daba, pero no hacia el intento de terminar lo que hacía.

¿Cuántas piezas bailo con su compañera? No lo sabía, pero de cierta manera se sentía correcto estar a su lado, recordaba las palabras de Erza, tenía que arreglar sus sentimientos con la chica, todo mundo sabía que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y aunque nunca lo había dicho con palabras, no en su cara, lo había demostrado con sus acciones, una tras otra. Juvia se merecía que considerara sus propios sentimientos y que intentara demostrárselos. Con una nueva convicción en su cabeza Gray se detuvo y con él detuvo a su compañera.

La chica lo mira confundida y por un momento cree que su amado a decidido dejarla por esta noche, pero se sorprende cuando este le toma de la mano y la jala para desaparecer del bullicio de la fiesta, ambos se alejan y caminan por las calles vacías, aun hay escombros por todos lados pero él no quiere audiencia para lo que va a decir, —Gray-sama…—escucha de la boca de Loxar.

—Solo acompáñame, vale. —pide tratando de no sonar nervioso, a cada paso que daba su pánico se acentuaba dentro de su pecho, es decir podía enfrentar dragones, enemigos peligrosos, saltar a ataques enemigos sin siquiera sudar pero considerar la posibilidad de hablar con ella le aterraba. No tenía miedo al rechazo, pero si al ridículo, no era bueno con las palabras o simplemente decía lo incorrecto y era lo que menos quería hacer no con ella o no ahora, encuentra el lugar perfecto bajo lo que parecía un puente, un lugar que se podía considerar privado así que estarían bien o eso es lo que Fullbuster se decía.

Suelta a la muchacha y se para enfrente de ella. —Hay algo que quiero decirte…—empieza pero se detiene al ver la cara de la chica, sabe que ha empezado a divagar, tendrá una fantasía en esa cabecita suya e inmediatamente agrega—No es nada importante— pasa una de su manos en su cabello a modo de frustración esto es mucho más difícil de lo que parecía hace minutos atrás.

—Puede ser importante para Juvia— y si lo miras desde ese peculiar punto de vista puede ser verdad, no puede evitar sentir un extraño dejá vú. Como si esta situación la hubiese vivido antes y al parecer la maga elemental tiene la misma sensación ya que voltea buscando enemigos invisibles. Al parecer ambos recuerdan la visión de su muerte y como era de esperarse los ojos de su acompañante se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas.

—Gray-sama…—él solo le sonríe

—Estoy vivo, es lo que importa ambos estamos vivos. —razón de más para aclarar las cosas, tienen un tiempo prestado y era mejor aprovechar. —Juvia te puedo hacer una pregunta. —prefiere intentar otra táctica.

—Por supuesto, Juvia contestara cualquier pregunta que Gray-sama le haga. —decía ya mas recompuesta, sus ojos aun brillaban pero no parecía que fuera a llorar.

Gray toma un poco de aire, las preguntas directas son las más difíciles. —¿Qué sientes por mi? —ante el cuestionamiento Juvia se sonroja a más no poder, incluso puede ver el humo saliendo de su orejas, eso decía mucho acerca de eso. Empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido puesto que no entendía nada de lo que decía. Sus manos ahora estaban en sus mejillas, quizás trataba de controlar su sonrojo fallando miserablemente.

—Juvia, lo a…lo…a…lo…a—no salía nada de eso, nuevamente le hacía recordar que ella nunca se le había declarado propiamente, nunca. Hace memoria e interiormente sonría ya que recordaba que lo había intentado pero nunca presto atención o algo los interrumpía—Juvia lo ama. —era lo que esperaba, todo mundo lo sabia pero no entendía.

—¿Pero sabes que significa amar a una persona? ¿Qué es amar? ¿Cómo sabes que me amas? —empezó a cuestionar el chico, el tema era realmente algo que no entendía. Había conocido a muchos que sabían o decían saber que era amar pero Gray no.

—¿EH? —solo decía la chica, puesto que no esperaba que le cuestionaran sus sentimientos. —Juvia lo ama por su carácter, por esa facilidad que tiene para arriesgarse por sus amigos, la seriedad con lo que toma todo y el esfuerzo que pone en todo, Usted le mostro a Juvia lo que era un día soleado y fue quien tomo la mano de Juvia y le mostro que había muchas cosas con las que podía disfrutar, fue gracias a Gray-sama que Juvia conoció a todos sus amigos, lo cálido que puede ser la vida y le brindo aceptación a Juvia. —decía la chica con una sonrisa en la cara, además de que sus ojos brillaban con emoción ya no con lagrimas, sus palabras hacían que su corazón palpitara y que un sentimiento cálido se expandiera por todo su cuerpo.

—Todo mundo pudo mostrarte eso Juvia, no fui exclusivamente yo, si Lyon te hubiera mostrado ese día soleado que tanto mencionas te hubieras enamorado de mi. —decía, puesto que no entendía el porqué se enamorarían de él. Era serio, muchas veces algo rudo pero sin caer en el mismo puesto que Gajeel.

La chica lo miraba con atención. —Juvia nunca podría mirar a Lyon-sama como mira a Gray-sama—decía con convicción la chica, en el fondo a Gray le molestaba juvia llamara con el sama a su rival. Pero ya hablaría de eso después. —Lyon-sama no hace el corazón de Juvia latir fuertemente, no le hace desear un futuro juntos, no hace que Juvia llore al pensar que no estará nunca más a su lado, no genera la preocupación que Gray-sama pone en el corazón de Juvia. Juvia nunca miraría a nadie más porque Juvia sabe que ama a Gray-sama con todo su corazón, aunque Juvia no sabe que siente Gray-sama por ella. —He ahí la cuestión, ahora era la chica la que le pedía que explicara sus sentimientos.

Gray se preguntaba ¿Por qué no podía ser como esa chica? Que expresaba todo lo que tenia dentro sin una pisca de duda, él daría lo que fuera para por lo menos en cinco minutos actuar como Juvia. La mira y ve a una chica que lo mira con esperanza en los ojos. Y toma aliento antes de hablar.

—Juvia, yo no te amo. —declaro sincero, pero se golpeo mentalmente al ver la mirada dolida de la chica, en la cabeza de ella la habían rechazado y no podía con ello.

—Juvia entiende. —susurraba con voz entrecortada, se podía notar que en cualquier momento lloraría y el cielo caería llorando con ella. —Juvia entiende. —volvió a repetir. Y Gray maldijo porque no quería esta reacción.

—No, Juvia no entiendes. —la chica había bajado la mirada quizás conteniendo las lagrimas, —mírame por favor. —le pidió a la chica, quien hizo un esfuerzo para mirarlo. —Yo no te amo, porque no sé que es amar a otra persona, el amor que siempre he sentido es fraternal, pero eso no quiere decir que no me gustes. —termino un poco sonrojado, es decir, esto de aclarar sentimientos no era lo suyo, —pero si lo que has descrito es amor, hay una posibilidad de que me este enamorando de ti. —bien lo había dicho, no podía explicarse mejor, pero esperaba que la maga entendiera que si ahora no podía profesarle amor en el futuro quizás podría decirlo abiertamente, después de todo quien podía decir a ciencia cierta lo que les deparaba a futuro.

Arriba del puente se encontraba Erza que ya estaba equipada con una de sus armaduras, era sostenida por Jellal, puesto que la Titania iba a golpear a Gray por romper el corazón de Juvia.

—Ahora me agradecerás por no dejarte matar a Gray—le decía el peli azul,

—No, aun se merece unos cuantos golpes por hacer pensar a Juvia por un momento que la rechazaba. —ella quería que esos dos se dieran una oportunidad…

—Viviremos cerca del gremio. En una casa muy bonita con un enorme jardín en donde nuestros 30 bebes podrán jugar libremente. —escuchaba a la ame-onna decir.

—Detente, solo detente…das miedo. —decía Gray, ante los comentarios exagerados de Juvia quien iba colgando de su brazo.

—Pero puedo esperar a mañana. —terminaba Erza con una sonrisa —Hoy dejare que disfruten juntos la fiesta.


End file.
